Death doesn't just divide us
by mccee
Summary: Willow and Xander are in pain from losing Anya and Tara, they take comfort in each other, and it changes their lives teaching them that death doesn't just divide them.
1. The first step to happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own I'm afraid.

A/N: This story was an idea of Boris Yeltsin's. He can't upload stories so he gives people the ideas, and they write them. He gave me numerous amazing ideas so I combined them to create this for him.

Willow sat on the bed sobbing for what seemed like days, Tara was gone forever. Xander had lost Anya and now the two best friends were miserable. For days now Xander and Willow had sat talking about how the loves of their lives had been killed, the only comfort they could really find was in each other, everyone was tiptoeing around them and they hated it. "Xander, why did this happen! Tara and Anya were good people, why'd they have to be murdered!" Willow cried into Xander's open arms. kissing the top of her head Xander answered, "I don't know Willow. But now we have each other, and they will always know we love them." Willow looked up at Xander and kissed him. Xander was shocked at him first, but then he kissed back and that led to more things.

One week later:

Willow sat in the bathroom, the coolness of the bathtub she leaned against was nice. Suddenly Willow's stomach lurched and she vomited again. Five minutes later she felt well enough to stand up and brush the taste of vomit out of her mouth. Willow felt the bathroom and went to the kitchen. "Good morning Willow." Buffy greeted happily. "Hi Buffy." Willow sat down at the osland and waited for Xander to get there. "Xander's coming by to bring Dawn to school, I've noticed that you two have been pretty close these last few days." Buffy winked at Willow as she blushed.

"Hey, hey female friends of mine!" Xander said happily as he walked in the kitchen. Buffy smiled at Willow and then turned to Xander, "You're all good moody, what's up?" Xander looked at Willow, "Well Buffy, Willow and I we, um." Buffy hugged Xander before he could finish speaking. "You're dating! Finally! I'm happy for you two, you deserve to find love again!" Buffy then hugged Willow. Dawn came down the stairs, "Ready to go Xander?" Dawn asked cheerfully. "Yep, Willow was going to come with us is that okay?" Dawn nodded and the three walked out to the car.

"So Dawn, what's going on at school?" Willow asked. "Nothing much, what about you two, when's your first big date?" Xander and Willow looked at each other and blushed. "Dawn, you'll be late if you don't get out here." Xander said smiling at Dawn as she walked up to her high school. "We'll talk about this later." She then disappeared in to a crowd of teens.

"So Willow, what are we going to do today?" Xander smiled. "Could you please drop me off at the doctors?" Willow asked shyly, and Xander looked worried.

"Willow are you okay, what's wrong?"

"Xander I'm fine, you don't have to be all worried."

"Yes, Willow I do! Why do you need to see the doctors?"

"It's nothing Xander, if I t makes you feel better you can come with me."

Xander nodded his head as he pulled into the doctor's parking lot. Twenty minutes later, the nurse called Willow's name and they were lead back into a room with a doctor. "Hello, Willow, how are we feeling today?" The doctor asked with a smile. "Well, okay but every morning I keep throwing up and my stomach hurts." Willow explained calmly.

"I see, is there any chance that you are pregnant ?" The doctor asked calmly. "I, um, yes I guess there is a chance." Willow began to panic and Xander held her hand gentle rubbing it to keep her calm. "Well, if I can just get a blood sample we'll be able to tell you." The doctor left the room to get some supplies. "Willow, honey, everything will be okay." Xander tried to keep Willow calm. The doctor walked back in, "Here we go."

Willow and Xander waited fro the call from the doctors in Willow's room. Buffy walked up the stairs and knocked on Willows doors, "Hey guys are you alright," Buffy was about to knock again, but Willow ran to the bathroom almost crying. "Xander what happened!" Buffy followed Xander to the bathroom. "Willow honey what's wrong," Xander saw what she had in her hand. "It's positive Xander." Willow handed it to him.

Xander set it on the sink and he hugged Willow, "Will, we don't know anything yet, the doctor can give us the real life answers." Willow nodded and the phone began to ring.

"Hello," Willow put it on speaker phone so that everyone could hear.

"Hello, Mrs. Rosenberg. I got your test results back and you may want to sit down."

Willow sat down, "Yes, please continue."

"Your results showed positive, congratulations."

"Thank you, goodbye." Willow hung up, and sat down again.

"Willow, Xander! You're parents this is amazing!" Buffy hugged the two. "Yeah, it is. Buffy can you please not tell anyone yet though." Xander smiled at one of his best friends. "Of course!" Buffy couldn't stop smiling. "Willow you're going to be a great mom, and Xander you're going to be a great dad." Buffy hugged hem one more time. "I'm going to be a mom." Willow spoke softly. Spike had walked past the door as she said it, and he stopped. "What did you say Red?" Spike raised on eye brow. "Spike, not now we're trying to have a happy moment!" Buffy turned to him. "Hey, hey, no one said I wasn't happy for Red, which by the way I am by the way." Spike put his hands up in defense. "Oh come on Buffy, Spike isn't doing anything wrong." Willow said to happy to have anything ruin her day now. "Yes Spike, Xander and I are having a baby. You heard me right." Spike smirked and hugged Willow. "The child will be lucky then." Spike smirked happily.


	2. Telling about the twins

Disclaimer: Not mine I'm afraid.

A/N: I really hope you are all enjoying this. I really have fun writing it, does anyone have some suggestions on it? Willow is about a month along now. Btw. Anyway here we go.

Willow had been awake now for hours, morning sickness really wasn't fun. Xander lied in bed still asleep, 'after all this time we are finally us' she thought as she watched him sleep. "Willow, are you alright?" Xander mumbled as he half way woke up. "Yes, I'm fine. Just more morning sickness." Willow said sitting on the bed beside him. Xander sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry honey. You could have waken me, I would have held your hair back or something." Willow smiled and rested her head on his chest, "That's okay, You looked peaceful sleeping."

Xander got up and stretched his body, and got dressed. Willow who was already dressed went down stairs to make breakfast. Today was the day that they were going to tall everyone. Of course Buffy and Spike knew but they could still tell Dawn, Giles, Faith, Robin, and Andrew. She was excided, for what seemed like the first time since she lost Tara. So much had happened since then, Sunnydale was completely gone, Spike went all ghostly and then re-vampire like, and the first was destroyed and now they all were in England with Giles. Xander came down the stairs with the Summers girl, who both seemed to be very happy. Willow looked at Buffy with a questioning eye. "Did you hear the news Willow?" Dawn asked clearly excided. Willow chuckled to herself, obviously Buffy hadn't told her. "What news Dawnie?" Dawn could hardly keep from shrieking, "Buffy and Spike are together! They have been since the battle against the first, that's why Buffy was all depressed like when he combust during the fight. And they're together can you believe it!" Willow smiled thinking 'finally the have a real relationship.'

Xander dropped Dawn off at school and reminded her that everyone was meeting at Magic Box. (Giles had opened a new Magic Box in London.) He headed home after he saw Dawn run in the bell to beat the final bell. He couldn't wait for today's big news, everyone would know that Willow and him were having a baby. First they had to go to the doctors, today they had the first their first ultra sound screening. Xander pulled up to their house that they shared with Buffy and Dawn. He couldn't sit still though, he was too excited. He wanted to hear his baby's heart beat so badly. "Alexander Harris, will you please sit down all of your pacing is making me nervous." Willow laughed slightly as he finally sat down. "Sorry Will, I just can't wait. We get to hear his/hers heart beat today, you can't tell me you aren't excided." Xander spoke with true excitement. 'Yes, I am excided. But Xander remember I'm only a four weeks along, we might not be able to see or hear much." Xander nodded his head, but he had a feeling that they would be able too.

About an hour later they drove to their doctor's office. "Miss Rosenberger." The nurse called into the lobby. Xander happily jumped to his feet ready to go, and Willow stood up beside him, the two of them walked over to the nurse who brought them to their room. "The doctor will see you shortly." the nurse left the room and Willow sat on the table patiently as Xander paced. The doctor arrived five minutes later and knocked on the door, "come in," Willow said happily. The doctor walked in and sat down at the small desk in the corner. "Hello Willow, how are you feeling? And it's nice to see you Xander." Dr. Brendan was always a pleasant person to Willow and Xander. "I'm feeling fine, thank you." Willow smiled, "nice to see you too." Xander answered excitedly. Brendan smiled, "I see you are excided for the ultra sound? Shall we began?" They both nodded and the doctor began. "And here we are. That's your baby." Dr. Brendan pointed to the screen. "Oh, it seems the monitor is picking up two heart beats." Willow looked at Xander worried, he held her hand and softly rubbed circles on it to keep it calm.

"Is there something wrong?" Willow asked panicky. "No, no, but I do believe that there are two different heart beats. Congratulations." Willow's eyes filled with tears, "We're having twin! Xander, we're having twins!" Xander smiled and kissed her hand, "I know." The two went home and prepared to tell everyone. Buffy was sitting on the couch next to Spike. Spike held an ice pack to Buffy's head, and hardly looked up when the two walked into the room. "Are you sure you're alright Slayer?" Buffy tried to force a smile, "Spike, I'll be fine. It's just a few stitches." Spike gave her a questioning look before he looked over to Xander and Willow, "How's the buns?" Willow looked at Xander in puzzlement, "How did you know?" Xander asked mad that he couldn't tell one of his best friends before her boyfriend knew. "Vampire hearing mate. It ain't hard, there are three distinct heart beats. Two much softer then the other. It's practically screaming in my bloody ears." Spike explained wiping Buffy's head with a damp towel softly. "Oh, and congrats. You'll make a great mum, Red." Spike flashed his signature smirk and tilt of the head.

Xander frowned, he still wanted to have been the one to tell Buffy. "Yeah, congrats guys." Buffy agreed with Spike. "Thanks Buff, what exactly happened to your head demon attack of some sort?" Xander asked looking at her stitches. "No, demon this time. She was trying to baby proof the house and a lamp fell on her head." Spike smirked at the Slayer who glared at him. "I wanted to help." She explained shortly. Willow smiled brightly, "That's so sweet Buffy. Thank you!" Willow wrapped her in a hug tightly. Xander smiled at Buffy as Willow hugged her, "thank you". Spike just sat back and watched as his girl hugged Willow who was practically her sister. "Well hate to break up the love fest and all, but someone needs to get Dawn." Spike said looking at the clock. "I'll go get her, we'll see you all at the Magic Box in twenty minutes." Xander grabbed his keys and headed off. Soon after Willow, Spike and Buffy all headed to the Magic Box. Giles, Faith, Robin, and Andrew were waiting when the three arrived, "Hi, Willow! What's the news what's the news?" Andrew asked excitedly.

Willow smiled, "Andrew, you have to wait until Xander and Dawn are here." She laughed, and just as she did they walked in. Dawn ran up to Willow and hugged her, "So get on with it tell us the news!" she squealed happily and sat down. Xander took his stood next to Willow and placed his hands gentle on her shoulders, "Ready?" Willow smiled and nodded. "Ok, so what we wanted to tell you is I'm having Twins and there Xanders." Willow said very quickly, seeming to get nervous as everyone's eyes trained on her. Everyone sat there smiling about shocked for about five minutes no one said anything. Giles was the first to speak, well attempt to anyways. "Willow, Xander this, it's, well." he wiped his glasses to hide his tears, two of the only children he had ever had were having children. He hugged them and smiled. "You are going to be amazing parents." Everyone then got up and hugged them. Dawn was the first person to start asking questions, "What are you going to name them?" Willow looked up at Xander and smiled, well if it's two boys Rupert James and Nicholas Brendan. If it's a boy and a girl Eliza Anne and Nicholas Rupert. If it's two girls Anya Elizabeth and Tara Lynn." Everyone smiled especially Giles, "I'm honored that you would use my name."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I thought I had already updated the story after I finished this chapter, going to bed at 5:30 a.m. after a lot of writing not recommended


	3. baby girls

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do nit own BTVS.

Willow laid in bed next to Xander, bored because she could not fall asleep. "Willow honey what's wrong? You can't sleep I know something's wrong." Xander said as he softly stroked her arm.

"Yeah, you know me so well Xander. I want to know if we are having boys, girls, or a mix. I need to know!" Willow said with a pout lip. Xander sighed, he too wanted to know what they were having.

"Wills, I would love to know too, but we have to wait. It won't matter as long as we have healthy twins, right my love?" Xander smiled. Willow nodded her head and snuggled into him and eventually fell asleep. Later that morning Xander got up to go to work and kissed Willow before leaving. Willow wasted no time in setting up for her day. She set candles down in their correct spots and got the herbs she needed for the spell. She brought everything back up to her and Xander's room. As she walked up the stairs she bumped into Dawn. "Hey Wills, what's all this?" Dawn asked as she looked at all the supplies Willow was carrying.

" Oh, I was curious at what gender my babies are, and it's to soon to see. I know a spell that is 100% safe, and I'm not a cat so, I thought I'd give it a cry." Willow explained with a smile. Dawn clapped her hands excitedly with joy. She had a large smile playing across her face, "Can I help?" Willow nodded and they went into her bedroom.

Willow sat down on the floor leaning against her bed with Dawn next to her. "What do you want? Boys, girls or both?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I just want them, whoever they are.' Willow smiled warmly as she touched her stomach. Dawn too smiled and hugged Willow.

Meanwhile down stairs Buffy closed the blinds and told Spike he could come inside now. Spike ran through the door throwing off his blanket that was smoking. Spike smiled once he was inside the house and out of the sun, " Ya' know I've gotten used to this place as home Slayer." Buffy smiled and hugged him.

"I like it when you're here Spike. Actually I wanted to ask you something, me and Dawn we were talking and she agrees that you should move in. Will you?" Buffy asked nervously.

Spike wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Buffy, I love you Kitten. I really do, but I can't just move in. Xander and Willow also live her pet. And they are having twins, they need space pet." Spike whispered in her ear. Buffy frowned up at him pouting.

"I understand." Buffy sighed trying to pull away. Spike wrapped his arms around her tighter, and whispered "Hold on My little Goldilocks, I did not say I would not move in, but we have to give it time." Spike said kissing her head softly. "Speakin' of Red, Shall we see what her and Bit are doing?" Buffy and Spike walked up the stairs and knocked on Willow's door.

Dawn let them in and told them what they were doing. "Is this safe, I don't want our god children in danger." Buffy said looking from Willow to Spike. Willow smiled warmly at her friend and nodded.

"You two can help if you want, so you can make sure it's safe." Willow said. Spike and Buffy sat down next to dawn and Willow started the spell. Willow finished the spell and felt woozy, " Do you guys feel kind of weird?" She asked. Spike looked up tiredly, and nodded. Buffy had fallen asleep on his lap and Dawn was leaning against the bed asleep. Spike and Willow soon fell asleep too.

Three hours later Xander returned home ready to see his favorite girls. " Willow, Buffy, Dawn I'm home, and ready for hugs." Xander called out as he climbed the stairs. He opened his bed room door to find Willow and Spike passed out on the floor. Xander panicked and checked Willows neck for bite marks. Of course there were non and Willow woke up as he checked her over. "Hey." Willow said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Xander hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay, what happened ?" Xander asked.

"I did a spell to find the gender of the twins, and then we all passed out. Can you wake Spike please." Willow said looking around the room. Xander nodded and shook Spike awake. Spike woke up and glared at Xander. "Hey guys where are Dawn and Buffy?" Willow asked not seeing them. Spike stood up and looked around the room fro them. He heard something in the closet, and shushed Willow and Xander. He slowly opened the door and found a much smaller version of Buffy and Dawn.

Two small infants looked up at Spike and giggled as they crawled around in clothes they had pulled down. One had light blond curls and the other had light brunette curls. "Oi, we have a little problem over here." Spike announced looking over his shoulder. Xander and Willow walked over to the closet and saw them too. Xander reached down and picked up one of the babies.

"She kinda reminds me of Buffy with her curly blond hair, she's a little cutie pie isn't she?" Xander cooed tickling her.

Spike lifted an eye brow at him, "She is Buffy, mate." Spike then picked up Dawn, "And this is Bit."

Willow frowned and walked over to get her spell book. She read the spell over once more and then sighed. "Ok, so the spell made Buffy and Dawn into babies as a way of saying that we are having twin girls. And they will remain this way until after the twins are born." Willow explained looking at Buffy and Dawn as infants. Spike and Xander sat on the bed next to Willow with the babies. Xander held Buffy out to Willow. Willow sat Buffy on her lap and smiled. Buffy didn't seem to know she had been an adult before.

"I'll call Giles. Can you two handle them?" Xander asked with a laugh.

"I think we can manage, Xan." Willow said with a smile. Spike nodded in agreement.

"Gliees." Buffy said looking at Xander.

Xander smiled at Buffy picking her up, "Do you want to come talk to Giles too?" Xander took Buffy along with him to call Giles.

Giles picked up on the first ring. "Hello."

"Hi, um Giles. We need you to come over." Xander said as he tickled Buffy making her squeal with joy and laugh.

"Is everything alright, Are Willow and the twins alright?" Giles asked worried. Then he heard the laughter and smiled.

'No Willow and the twins are fine. Actually it's Buffy and Dawn." Xander said smiling at Buffy.

"Alright I'm on my way." Giles said sighing.

Five minutes later Giles arrived at the, Summers, Harris, Rosenberg house. He walked up the stairs and into Willow, and Xander's room. "Hello. Were are Buffy and Dawn, they are in need of my help." Giles said smiling as he saw Willow playing with a young child. Willow turned to Giles and had a large smile on her face. Giles walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Who is this little one?" Giles asked as Buffy grabbed onto one of his fingers and smiled up at him.

"Don't you recognize her, she's your blond Scooby. And the one Spike is holding is her little sister." Willow smiled.

Giles face froze and he quickly pulled away his hand from Buffy. He knew who they were and he was surprised. He didn't mean to be harsh, but Buffy's lip began to quiver and tears formed in her eyes. Spike came over and handed Dawn to Willow picking up Buffy and swaddling her in his arms. He gently rocked her back and forth to calm her down. "Giles you can't just pull away from Buffy like that." Willow said frowning at him.

'I'm sorry. I was just surprised, Buffy please don't cry now." Giles said holding his arms out to her. Reluctantly Spike handed her to him.

'Don't worry Giles we can figure this out. Xander and I could take them in until the twins are born." Willow offered with a smile..

"No, hold on there Red. I say I should get them. You're the reason that they're like this." Spike said taking Buffy back from Giles hugging her to his chest.

"Enough. You two are going to upset them. Why don't each of you take care of one of them. Xander and Willow can take care of Dawn and Spike can take care of Buffy." Giles said with a stern look.

"No way. I don't want Buffy living a some crypt that Spike found." Xander protest.

"Fine then, he will live here. He will be in charge of them at night and when you two have school and work." Giles gave them the look that meant no one better argue. And so it was set that Spike will be Buffy and Dawns manny every night and Monday through Friday.


End file.
